1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermosetting resin sheet for sealing an electronic component, a resin-sealed type semiconductor device, and a method for producing a resin-sealed type semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the production of a semiconductor device, semiconductor chips are mounted onto an electric substrate that may be of various types, such as a lead frame or a circuit substrate, and subsequently the semiconductor chips, the electric substrate, and other electronic components are sealed with a resin to be covered therewith.
The resin sealing is performed for the protection of the semiconductor device from external stresses, moisture and contaminants, and other purposes. However, when the adhesiveness between the electronic components and the sealing resin is low, interfacial peeling off is easily caused and results in problems such as cracking of the package and breaking of bonding wires therein.
JP-A-2008-60523 describes a sealing film containing a resin component, a filler and a colorant that are each of a specified type, and having a resin layer having a flow quantity in the range of specified values. JP-A-2008-285593 describes a thermosetting type adhesive sheet for sealing, having a viscosity in the range of specified values at 80° C. to 120° C. before thermally set. However, according to JP-A-2008-60523 and JP-A-2008-285593, no sufficient investigations have been made about the adhesiveness about their electronic component(s) and their sealing resin.